Bonnie Wilson
Bonnie Claire Wilson is one of the main characters in the show, Carla and Friends. Bonnie is an American Teenager born to a rich family, she's a web author, a job she self-proclaimed that could let her earn money through internet. She was revealed to be Albert's girlfriend. She's best friends with Carla , Dawn and Jennifer. Personality Bonnie is depicted to be an independent, sympathetic and a soft-mannered teenager. She has a kind and sweet nature though living in a lavish life, Bonnie proclaims that she is not spoiled and only uses her money for important purposes. Like her brother Nathan, Bonnie is a quick-thinking person who likes to think twice before doing the action, she's smart and can answer every question in just 10 seconds and was described to be "Smarty Beautiful" by Carla. She is also talented as it was shown that she had a beautiful soprano voice and has a passion on writing stories that serves to be a mental aspect of her own. Though kind and sweet, Bonnie can also be a jealous and an overprotective person towards her boyfriend, Albert. She is shown to be always jealous whenever Albert flirts with someone without her, though Bonnie would always caught him. Bonnie is also a natural peace-maker she loves the world to be in peace and she wants no trouble happening in her social life. Though Bonnie had a good personality, one of her flaws is that she doesn't know how to cook and would bring danger to her friends whenever she served something and since she had a weak and fragile body, Bonnie is always clumsy when it comes to sports and speed (which was the main reason she has to be careful with her actions), thus causing her to be mocked by others. Relationships Friends Albert Du Bois Main Article: Bonnie and Albert's Relationship '' It was revealed that Albert is Bonnie's boyfriend since middle school, Which means they began their relationship at the age of 12 though Bonnie said to her friends that she was "immature" before because she started a "crazy relationship" with Albert at a certain young age. For four years of keeping the relationship in secret. Bonnie and Albert showed some signs to their friends that they are in are a relationships,. one of those signs were holding hands and a kiss on the cheek. The friends would always ask if they are in a relationship, Bonnie and Albert lied to them by saying they are not. When being in a relationship, Bonnie was very protective and loyal to Albert just to prove that she was a great girlfriend to him, they would always comfort each other when there is a problem. Bonnie admitted that one of her greatest fears is losing Albert, she claimed that she would be depressed if Albert was gone. 'Carla Bernsen ' Both Bonnie and Carla are best friends and they are very loyal to each other. Bonnie first met Carla in an online chat, she was only 14 years old at that time. Carla was the reason why this friendship started as it says that Carla was the first one to befriend Carla in an online chat. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a teenager with a height of 5'3, she has a long blonde hair which she oftens put to her other shoulder making it more like a sideward style, with bangs framing to the right side of her hair. She has a fair skin which is the reason why she was called beautiful, not only the skin Bonnie has sparkling eyes which is hidden by her eyeglasses. Bonnie's current attire is consists of a black sleeveless shirt underneath a gray cardigan, denim shorts, and brown boots. Gallery ''coming soon Background Information *Bonnie is the oldest girl in the social circle since the others (Carla, Dawn, and Jennifer) are 14 years old, Bonnie is 15 years old, which means her age gap with the other girls is 1 year. *Bonnie's motto is "Ignore the flaws of yourself". *Bonnie has a fragile body, which means she is easily wounded if she trips on something. *Bonnie's favorite food is cookies. **Bonnie also claims to have other favorite foods, she mentioned that she likes Poutine, a canadian dish made with french fries and gravy. *Bonnie's family, The Wilson Family is one of the richest families in Danville. Hence, *Bonnie doesn't like corn or corn-related foods, because she's allergic to corn. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carla and Friends Category:Teenagers